The flight state and maneuvers can cause major loads in the structure in aircraft. In order to prevent damage to the structure, it must be designed to be sufficiently strong at appropriate points, and this contributes considerably to the weight of the aircraft. For example, braking in the final phase of the landing process leads to considerable stresses in the upper area of the shell of the aircraft fuselage, and this can even lead to the formation of battering in this area.